Angel Blood
by JacklinMorne
Summary: Rain and Machika had a girl. This girl meets Yuca and nothing seems right anymore. Folk's son is is trying to change humans into angels and it's up to Yuca and River to stop him. Rain got stolen and Machika has been "dead" for awhile...summary sucks...


My dreams take me places that no one else know's about.

_My dreams are nightmares disguised in light._

They always gave me joy and a reason to face the taughtings of each day.

_They made me want too kill all in them so that their true nature would finally show._

The funny thing is…

_I normally…_

I always have the same dream.

_Never have two dreams that are different._

Well, ok. At least in the same setting.

_The dream takes place in a place that I know so very well._

It normally is in a field of flowers, so white and pure, that it looks like snow.

_It's at a church. In the field that surrounds it._

There, in the dream, I'm wearing the strangest clothes. Priest robes.

_I'm wearing black robes made for a mortician. Though they look like the priests._

My right hand has a violin, and the other, a long scythe that reaches to about my own height.

_I have nothing except for a cross on my neck, that almost seems to burn._

There is a big, beautiful tree, filled to the brim with light pink blossoms.

_A large twisted tree, stands in the field. It shadows make the field look black._

I always run to it, though its really hard because of my robes.

_There is an energy from the tree that draws me there._

As I reach the tree, I can see a book on the flowers.

_The book underneath the shadows is a bible. It was Rain's._

Huh?

_What?_

Today, this night's dream…

_This…_

**Is different.**

_A young girl was sitting, under the tree. Her back was propped up by the trunk and her head was tilted in a way so that it looked like she was asleep. I'm positive that I had never seen her in my dreams before. Yet, she seemed familiar…Well, I do know a lot of people._

_ I looked down past my feet, and at the flowers. I didn't know why. Sometimes you can't control the action of your dreams. As I looked back up, the landscaped and everything with it zoomed past me and I felt a hand pull me towards the tree. I closed my eyes allowing it to happen because…it's just a dream. It'll never hurt me in reality. _

_ As my eyes opened, I found myself underneath the tree, almost stepping on the girl who wasn't actually asleep, only reading. The bible. No one I know, but me, does that these days._

_ I guess she didn't notice me yet. How can someone not notice a strange young man dressed in black, which by itself would've stood out against all the white-ness, but let alone being right above her? Now that was strange._

_ The book covered her face and hair so, if I did know her, I couldn't identify her. _

_ "The lord is my shepherd, I shall not want; he makes me lie down in green past-pas…pasturdes? Pasters? Posters" she mumbled to herself, but again, I couldn't help but feel like I've heard that voice before._

_ I sat down slowly not to disturb her. She had her finger on the page as if she was just learning to read. Her face was still hidden by the pages but I couldn't look away. Dreams can be annoying._

_ "Pastures. He leads me beside still waters; he restores my soul." I said calmly, finally forcing myself to look away from the girl. She instantly stopped talking and dropped the book. Or bible. Whatever you want to call it._

_ "Uh…Yeah." She looked down, her face was slightly flushed. Funny, the mannerisms were just like Rain's when he got embarrassed. _

_ "By the way," She turned and smiled at me. I could see her face quite clearly now but I couldn't remember who she was. Or at least, who she looked like._

_ "Who are you? And how did you get into my dream?" She asked and looked at me with clear blue eyes. So clear, like the sky._

_ "I could ask the same thing." I said. I probably sounded bored…But I don't see how that made her laugh._

_ She tilted her head back, and her hair, unusually silver-ish, fell around her face. It was extremely long, and many strands got into her eyes. She blew them up so that they fell more to the sides of her face. _

_ Then it hit me._

_ Hair the color of stars and eyes like the sky. Rain had that hair, maybe not the eyes. But, the girl…had, those eyes. The bone structure on her face matched Rain's. A lot softer and much more…girly, but you could clearly see the resemblance. Height? Lot of Rain-ish-ness there. The body shape looked a bit more like the girl's (what's her name? Machika?): skinny and long, but then, he was like that too._

_ How? I mean, Rain didn't have family and this girl (for some reason I could tell) was not made up from my dreams. Plus, he shouldn't have been able to have a kid so soon. I only just woke up, and well, he was probably too afraid of women anyway...But, this girl...huh?_

_ "Uh…You're starring…" she said looking back at me with a fierceness that I wouldn't have expected._

_ "Are you related to a man called Rain Jewlit?"_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "Are you related to Rain Jewlit?"_

_ "Uh…yeah?"_

_ "…Are you?" I was praying that she would say no. Why? How should I know that?_

_ "Yeah. He's my dad…Why?"_

_ At that point, the dream ended and I was thrown back into this death-sentence of a reality._

_With only the strangest feeling in my gut..._

_Well, at least this would make it more interesting._


End file.
